hackefandomcom_de-20200216-history
We Are Dead
ist eine dreiköpfige Rockband aus Tonga, die dort und in Indien sehr erfolgreich ist. Auch in Irland und England sorgt sie für Aufmerksamkeit. Aufgrund ihres Erfolgs wurde die Band 2014 ein Mitglied der Großen Fünf und zählt in zahlreichen Ländern zu den erfolgreichsten Bands überhaupt. Werdegang Die Band wurde 2008 gegründet. 2009 wurde man durch ihr Album "Religious" auf sie aufmerksam. Außerdem gab es eine Snowfiggs-Kollaboration mit dem Namen "Killed by a Snowball". Das Projekt wurde aber 2010 eingestellt. 2011 veröffentlichte die Band die erfolgreichen Alben "Arrest in Peace", "Sleep 2 Die" und "Sad Day". Letzteres erreichte den ersten Platz der HMC, gemeinsam mit der Weihnachts-Satire "Death on X-Mas". Ihr Song "Shiny Lightz" wurde gemeinsam mit Triumphator aufgenommen und avancierte zu einem der erfolgreichsten Titel der 7C in Monsterrat. Der Song wurde mit 15 Platinauszeichnungen (7,5 Millionen verkaufte Einheiten) der innerhalb von Monsterrat erfolgreichste Song aller Zeiten und bekam einen Monster Music Award als "Single des Jahres" Außerdem wurde We Are Dead als "Band des Jahres" ausgezeichnet. 2012 veröffentlichten sie das Album "Songs from Hell", inklusive dem Linya-Kollabotitel "Parade" und die Singles "Still Standing" und "Almost on the Goal". Der Song "Different to Me" aus dem Album Songs from Hell stieg im Mai 2012 auf Platz 1 der HMC ein. Einen Höhepunkt ihrer Karriere brachte ihnen das Album "Peace", welches den Streit zwischen zwischen DJ Whoopy und Ne Sau (Pork Domination / Death Of A DJ) schlichten sollte. Es verkaufte sich 10 Millionen mal. Gemeinsam mit Triumphator nahmen sie später das Album "Best Of Ur - performed by Triumphator & We Are Dead" auf, das ihr bisher größter Erfolg ist. 2015 erschien das Album "UP: The Right Direction". Es erreichte auf Anhieb den ersten Platz der KC. Aus dem Album wurden die Singles "Randomize" und "Wings" ausgekoppelt, letztere wurde weltweit ein gigantischer Erfolg, in Hackistan und Monsterrat blieb der Song fünf Wochen hintereinander auf Platz 1. In Monsterrat übertrafen We Are Dead mit Wings sich selbst, der Song löste Shiny Lights als erfolgreichste Single ab und wurde 9,25 Millionen Mal verkauft. Man schätzt die Anzahl der verkauften Tonträger von We Are Dead, welche sowohl in der reellen als auch in der realen Welt erfolgreich verkauft wurden, auf 300 Millionen bis 500 Millionen. Die erfolgreichsten Veröffentlichungen der Band sind die Alben Best Of Ur - performed by Triumphator & We Are Dead, Peace und Sad Day sowie die Singles Wings, Shiny Lightz und Deadly against Life mit Verkäufen im jeweils zweistelligen Millionenbereich und dutzenden Platinauszeichnungen weltweit. Diskografie Platzierungen in den HMC und KC *False Behaviour (HMC #9) *Pennerkaiser Rigobert 2011 (mit HAV) (HMC #8) *Alt (All Stars Version) (mit Rhikscha) (HMC #13) *Why? (mit DJ Whoopy) (HMC #1) *Whoopy Holiday 2011 (mit DJ Whoopy feat. HAV) (HMC #1) *Deadly against Life (HMC #6) *Arrest in Peace (Album) (HMC #4 ) *Cruel Christmas (HMC #5) *Death on X-Mas (HMC #1 ) *Sad Day (Album) (HMC #1 ) *Shiny Lightz (feat. Triumphator) (HMC #1 ) *Falling Down (feat. DJ Sphinx) (HMC #3 ) *Bring me Souls (& Linya) (HMC #10) *Songs from Hell (Album) (HMC #2 ) *New Born (feat. DJs United) (HMC #6) *Different to Me (feat. GangstaCopz) (HMC #1 ) *Cross my Beat (mit DJ Whoopy) (HMC #2) *Chillout (feat. The Stones) (HMC #8) *Playback (mit Ne Sau) (HMC #8) *Worth the Pain (mit Triumphator) (HMC #1) *Whoopy Holiday 2012 (mit DJ Whoopy feat. Arnold Tot) (HMC #1) *Never Losing (mit DJ Whoopy) (HMC #5) *Peace (Album) (HMC #2 ) *Best of Ur (& Triumphator) (Album) (HMC #1 ) *Up (mit Triumphator) (KC #1) *UP: The Right Direction (Album) (KC #1 ) *Randomize (KC #1 ) *Wings (feat. Emergency) (KC #1 ) *Enormous (KC #1 ) Auszeichnungen für Verkäufe Weitere Auszeichnungen *Monster Music Award in der Kategorie "Band des Jahres" (2011, 2014) *Monster Music Award in der Kategorie "Single des Jahres" (2011 für "Shiny Lightz") *Diamantene Schallplatte15px für 25 Millionen verkaufte Tonträger in Monsterrat (2015)